thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilian ML02 "Heretic" Medium Fighter
Name: ML02 Heretic Craft: Civilian ML02 Heretic Medium Fighter Type: Medium Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 14 meters (estimated) Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Passengers: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Consumables: 7 days Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+1 Space: 9 Atmosphere: 400; 1,150 km/h Hull: 3D Shields: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'4 Stream Lasers ' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/500/1,000m Rate of fire: 6 Damage: 3D *'6 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: Forward Narrow Crew: 1 Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D :*'Snipe Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-10/20/200 Atmosphere Range: 100-1,000/2,000/20,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 3 Damage: 5D+1 :*'Brute Mk II Missile ' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 9D :*'Python Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/240 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/24,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: 11D :*'Disruptor Missile' ::Scale: starfighter Space Range: 1-20/40/220 Atmosphere Range: 100-2,000/4,000/22,000m Rate of fire: 1 Ammo: 1 Damage: None; If hit, the targeted craft cannot move for two rounds *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/7/13 Atmosphere Range: 100-400/700/1,300m Strength: 2D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser ' :Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-13/25/50 Atmosphere Range: 1-25/50/100km Ammo: 10 Rate of fire: 1 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *D-Drive *Matter/Antimatter Power Plant *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. *Signal Filter: If infection with the BSE Virus is indicated, a Difficulty 25 Communications roll may be made in order to avoid its effects. Description: The Heretic is a high-end medium fighter available on the private market in the Tri-System. Two of the Tri-System's most well-known pilots, Leon J. Spudley and Alopecia Cook, fly the Heretic. Heretics often fall into less reputable hands. In 2790, a pair of Duresses and a pair of Heretics abandoned a load of synthetic organs bound for an Anhur Orphanage to pirates. Finbhar Cratchett, the orphanage director, placed a bounty on their heads. Pirate clans also fly the craft - another even quartet of Duresses and Heretics, this time flown by Jincilla pilots, posed as mercenaries to lure the transport ship Lubanna into a trap. Never the less, mercenaries flying Heretics also make more noble choices. A pair of the fighters defended a convoy of refugees traveling from Hephaestus to Anhur. The convoy was found to be carrying weapons to Karatikus, and was attacked in an operation planned by Lord Mike Vonx. The Heretic pilots opted to defend only the transports carrying passengers. Xavier Shondi hired a mercenary Heretic to defend his arms shipment to Karatikus in 2670. A pair of Heretic pilots acted as seconds for Count Perrymore during his duel with Baron Conrad Velder. The Heretic entered service before 2789. Notable Heretics include F821_234F (2789) and T300_241A (classified) and M364_645G. Heretic M364_645G was lost around Nav Point 89 in 2790. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Heretic Medium Fighter ML02 *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 335) *thedemonapostle